Hide and Seek
by Stephenie Harris
Summary: Alice and Jasper play a game of hide and seek while Edward and Bella honeymoon on Isle Esme. Written from Alice’s point of view. Lemon.


Disclaimer: These characters were created by Stephenie Meyer. By writing this fanfiction, I am in no way claiming that I own any of them.

After seeing Edward and Bella off after the wedding, the guests left quickly. Even the Denalis left to go hunting. No one really lingered except Renee, Phil, and Charlie. They helped clean for awhile before saying their goodbyes. My family cleaned up fast after they left; it couldn't have taken more than 15 minutes to dismantle the wedding wonderland I spent weeks planning and creating. Oh well. Such is life.

I was starting to miss the excitement the wedding had added to my life, and it hadn't even been over for 24 hours! I might be as hopeless as everyone says I am… I couldn't even look forward to shopping with Bella in the foreseeable future. Hahaha, I would know. I dashed upstairs and threw on pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black heels. I know. Dumpy. I was feeling that sorry for my self. I made my way back down the stairs.

Just I settled on to the couch with a trashy mystery novel by Charlaine Harris, Jasper ran one perfect finger from the bottom of my hair to top of my shirt. Tingles rushed down my back to follow the rest of the way down after his finger stopped.

"Wanna play hide and seek?" he murmured in my ear. No one else in the family (with the exception of Edward) knew about the game Jasper and I called 'hide and seek'. Sure, it starts just like normal hide and seek: I hide and he comes looking for me. However, once Jasper finds me, we...uh...we have sex. It's a pretty awesome game.

"Sure!" I giggled. Jasper always knows just how to pull me out of a funk. I tossed the novel away and streaked out the back of the house.

I ran to a house Jasper bought us a few months ago after laying a few false trails (I don't want to take all the fun out of the game). Once again, no one in the family knows about it except for Edward. We decided that we needed a secret getaway. I mean, who doesn't? Anyway, the house lies in a very secluded part of Montana. There are no people around it for miles and miles. No towns, no roads, no houses, _no people_. Its exterior is rustic, but large. However, the interior I designed is an ingenious combination of modern and plush, if I do say so myself. I whirled into the master bathroom

This bathroom wasn't my favorite room of the house...not even close, but it does have its charms. The bathroom has a blue and green mosaic shower large enough for several people, though it has never held more than two. I also added a hot tub. Silly as it may sound, Jasper cannot get enough of whirlpooling spas. The way the warm water bubbles around him really relaxes him. The floor of the room is deep blue marble (the floor is even heated!), and the remaining fixtures match. On the floor, there is a luxurious aqua rug. It is as soft as a down comforter. I plopped down on this rug to wait for Jasper.

_Jasper walks out the door. Emmett is standing in woods at the back of the yard. Emmett asks Jasper wrestle. Jasper agrees. Emmett and Jasper wrestle. Emmett loses, like always. Jasper ditches Emmett without creating suspicion as to the reason of his rush. He follows the wrong trail. He follows another wrong trail._

Ugh. It appeared that Jasper was going to be held up. Whatever. I would just have to entertain myself for twenty or thirty minutes. I leaned back onto the rug until I was lying on my back. This was going to be a long half-hour.

Then, an idea hit! I knew just how to prepare for Jasper, to make sure we got the most out of our...game.

I tore off my bra and flung it into the corner, leaving my shirt on my, well, my excited body. I allowed my fingers and hands to draw small circles above the top of my low-riding jeans. Tingles spread around my back. I slowly moved my circling hands higher on my stomach. I drew slow circles around my bellybutton with my left hand as I allowed my right hand to wander up and down my side.

Slowly my hands worked their way up between my breasts to my collarbone under my shirt. I took it off, tossing towards my bra. I used this short break to remove my jeans as well. I resumed moving hands in gentle circles, barely touching the skin. They dipped down around the outsides of my breasts. I slowly drew smaller and smaller circles on my breasts with my fingers until they lightly caressed my nipples. A shot of heat and desire pierced my body as tingles followed the paths of my fingers.

I allowed my hands to lightly caress and massage my breasts. Then, using my right thumb and middle finger, I began to twist and massage my left nipple. Simultaneously, my left hand resumed rubbing circles on my lower stomach. I intensified the sensation my tugging at my nipple. I was ready for Jasper to come, but I had no idea how far away he was.

My hands seemed to know just how to pass the time. They wandered to the top of my green lace panties. I drew my circling fingers on the top of them and then down up and down my slit, over my panties. Finally, slowly, I drew one slender finger up until I found that wonderful spot of sensation: my clit. I massaged it gently with my forefinger and thumb for a few minutes.

After tearing away the panties, I slid my finger back to my opening. I slowly inserted it into my core, enjoying every ounce of feeling that resulted. Heat burned through me. And, well, hahaha, I felt….naughty. I pulled it out and inserted it again. I began thrusting the finger into myself faster and faster. With each thrust, I curled the finger up towards my bellybutton, trilling it against my walls. I added a second finger as a resumed massaging my left breast with the other hand. The sensation of two fingers wiggling against my spot of deepest pleasure combined with the tingles my breast self-massage were too much to handle. I felt myself orgasm as I thought of coming for Jasper. A billion hot needles of pleasure pierced my entire body and melted in waves of bliss.

I lay shaking on the floor for a few moments. _Wow._ That was really good. I'm not saying that I masturbate frequently, but that was the best it had ever been. When the bliss waves subsided, I hoped into the shower, turning the water hot enough to create steam.

_Me and Jasper are _together_ in a steaming shower. My legs are wrapped around his waist, and I am screaming his name._

So the shower was definitely a good idea. I was so entranced in my vision that I didn't hear Jasper come in the bathroom. Nope, I was so enthralled that I didn't even notice him enter the shower. But oh, how I noticed when he touched me!

His hand ran from the top of my neck all the way down my spine. Shivers ran through my entire body. I spun around. Jasper was naked too. What a good man. We began to kiss. Slowly. Gently. After what felt like a perfect eternity of anticipation, his tongue begged entrance to my mouth. I obliged, naturally. Our tongues batted around, massaging each other.

Suddenly, Jasper's mouth was missing from mine. I began to protest when I felt it connect with my skin in the middle of my collarbone. He kissed and licked his way down to m right breast. As he massaged the left with one hand, the other rubbing my lower back, he began flicking his tongue around my nipple. The flicks slowly intensified as I groaned and arched into him. I wanted more, and I wanted it fast. But Jasper knows the perfect way to go slow. Very carefully, he took the nipple between his teeth.

"OH JASPER," I screamed, unable to withhold my vocalizations any longer. I rubbed my thighs together as my core got wetter and wetter.

He began to nibble harder and harder, carefully avoiding the pressure that would actually hurt me. Then, in a wave of intense pleasure, I came. Without even touching my areas of greatest pleasure, Jasper made me orgasm for the second time that day.

As my moans abated, Jasper kissed his way down to a spot slightly above my right hip below my ribcage. This spot was a pleasure point unique to my body. He sucked on, licked it, and lightly nibbled it until I was moaning his name again. I had to lean against the shower wall for support.

Arduously, his descent resumed, but he stopped a few centimeters short of where things would become good - well, things were already good - wonderful. Jasper must have felt my frustration, because as fast as lightning, his thumb was massage my clit as his forefinger slid into me. As he pumped into me, he added another finger. The sensations built up behind a floodgate of pleasure. When that gate opened for my third orgasm, I began screaming his name over and over.

Before my juices had time to drip beyond my upper thighs, Jasper was there, licking them up. I still had to lean against the wall. He sure knew how keep a girl blissed out. Before he could reach my core with his tongue, I ran my fingers through his hair and yanked him up to my eye level.

"My turn," I smirked. One good turn deserves another after all.

Jasper was now the one leaning against the shower wall. I sank to my knees and teased the tip of his impressive and erect manhood with my tongue. As I batted at him, I could hear him moaning - or maybe growling - my name. I allowed my tongue to lick along his length, from tip to base and back to tip. Then, I took him into my mouth. As moved my mouth around him, I massaged his balls. I heard him shout my name and felt my mouth fill with Jasper's jizz. I swallowed it. Yeah, I totally swallowed it all.

I stood back up. Pressing myself close to Jasper, I could feel his member pressed between my legs. It felt good. Good enough to get me wet and hot all over again. Jasper began kissing my jaw and neck as his tip entered. He slowly, teasingly, pulled back out. He put himself back in, a little deeper, and pulled back out. This continued until I couldn't take it anymore.

"NOW JASPER," I screamed. He slammed into me over and over. As the speed and intensity picked up, I wrapped both my legs around his waist. We were screaming each other's names louder and louder. We slammed against the shower wall so hard, the tiles started to crack against my back. Jasper came inside of me as the waves of my final orgasm washed over my body. Dust was raining down from the ceiling. It seemed that pounding that hard against a wall sort of messed up the structural integrity of that part of the house. Oh well.

Jasper kissed me on the cheek.

_Edward and Bella were in the big white bed on Isle Esme. As Edward thrust into Bella, he bit a pillow. Feathers rained down on the both of them._

Jasper kissed my cheek again. I loved this man. Totally and completely. I could feel the waves of happiness rolling from him to me via his touch. I was sure that he could feel mine. Holding hands, we moved out to lay on the rug together, cuddling

After basking in the glory of sex for a few more minutes, we tossed our clothes back on and ran home. It may have been wrong. But what the hell, I wanted to tell Emmett and Rosalie about our little Eddie and Bella.


End file.
